


Easy Magic ("Heartbreak Hotel")

by sunnyautumnmorning



Series: Let's Dance: Skyrim Edition [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda Game Studios. All featured songs belong to their respective owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Magic ("Heartbreak Hotel")

Well since my magic left me,

 I’ve found it real hard to do spells

I had to go back to the College of Winterhold

In that place of perpetual snow hell

 

I can’t do no magic lately

I can’t do no magic lately

I can’t do no magic and I could cry

 

Well I went there to that College

And practiced both night and day

I found a good teacher in Tolfdir

Who taught me just to say

 

I can do magic easy

I can do magic easy

I can do  magic so easy now

 

Now I am a good mage

And nothing gets in my way

You better not set me going

Or you will have to suffer my rage


End file.
